A Kiss For A Song
by nashvillefan12
Summary: A love story of Deacon and Rayna writing music and falling in love all over again.


Rayna walked into the studio with a big smile on her face. She was greeted by Bucky and Marshall. "Hey!" She hugged them both excitingly. "I can't wait to share these songs with ya'll that Liam and I wrote for the new album." She took a seat at the table with the two men. She handed them a notebook with the lyrics written down. The smile remained on her face as she watched them flip through the notebook. She was finally happy about something she accomplished.

The two men read through the song lyrics and gave each other a look. "Well?" Rayna asked impatiently. "I don't think this is the direction we are looking to go in." Bucky replied. "Your writing partner isn't exactly country material and neither are these lyrics." Marshall said. The smile fell from Rayna's face. "Juliette Barnes wasn't country material either. She still isn't but she crossed over." Rayna defended herself. "I'm sorry but we can't use this. You're going to have to come up with something different." Marshall said. "I would suggest ditching your co-writer. He's not as helpful as we thought he would be for this album and we're running out of time. We have a deadline to meet." Bucky said. She was well aware of the deadline. Rayna sighed and took her notebook back and left the room.

She walked out to the hallway where she ran into Deacon who was there to rehearse Juliette's new set for the tour. "Hey." He greeted her. He tried to make eye contact with her but he noticed her staring at the floor. Her mind was clearly elsewhere. "Hey." She said with a heavy sigh. He could sense something was wrong. "Everything okay?" he asked still trying to meet her gaze. She looked up and as she spoke her hands flew in frustration. "Well let's see my marriage is over and pretty soon my music career will be too." He looked at her confused. She continued after taking a long breath trying to calm herself down. "Bucky and Marshall said the songs that Liam and I wrote weren't country enough and now they want me to re-write everything by the deadline. I might as well kiss my career goodbye because there's no way I can get this album done on my own in one week." Deacon smirked at her. "Well Ray, if this is you asking me-" He started to say until she interrupted him. Rayna gasped as if a good idea just hit her. Her mood suddenly lightened. "I just had a really good idea. You could help me!" She smiled back as if she was taking the credit for his idea. There had been some sexual tension between them for quite some time especially now with Rayna's marriage over but neither one of them acted on it. They had been sharing flirtatious smiles and gentle touches for weeks but they left it at that. He shrugged his shoulders as if he was letting her take the credit. "Okay." He said simply. "Really? You would do that?" she asked desperately. Her career was counting on this new album and she knew she could count on Deacon. He never failed her, not when it came to music. "Of course. We can start tonight, if that works for you. You could come over and we could work on a song or two." He barely got the words out before she practically attacked him. "Thank you!" She said as she hugged him. "No problem. I'm glad to help." He wrapped an arm around her and leaned one arm against the wall propping himself up so she didn't knock him over by her fierce hug. "See you at 6." She released herself from his hug and squeezed his hand as she started to walk away. "Okay." He said as he watched her walk away. She was about 10 feet away from him when she turned around. "Deacon?" she said. "Yeah?" he asked. "Do you still have that 12 cup coffee marker?" she asked recalling all the late nights they used to pull together writing songs over a decade ago. "I think so. Why?" he asked. "We're going to need it." She replied back with a smile and then walking away. Her smile made him go weak at the knees. He didn't know what to expect of the night a head of them but he knew she was coming over. He knew he wanted to impress her but deep down he knew this was for her career so he had to keep it professional.

Deacon went home and started preparing everything for the night. He got the coffee started right before she got there, picked up the coffee table so they would have room to work and placed his guitar near the couch. The knock at the door startled him. He opened it and she lit up the room with her beauty. She walked in like she owned the place. He had been going over in his head all day of how to act when she came over to his place and he had a nervous feeling about it so he was glad she was making herself to home and taking charge. She placed her notebook and pencil on the clean coffee table. "Mmm. That coffee smells so good!" She made her way to the kitchen and poured herself and him a cup. When she returned to the livingroom, he was sitting on the couch with his guitar in hand eager to work with the most beautiful voice he remembered working with all those years ago. She sat down next to him bobbing back and forth as he strummed a sweet sound on his guitar. Memories started flooding back working with him again. She remembered how talented he was and how he always got her to write the biggest hits of her career but tonight with this deadline on her mind she was distracted.

The next two hours were spent with him strumming a few chords on his guitar trying to get her to come up with some lyrics to match. She was now on her fourth cup of coffee. "I need more caffeine." She announced. "Ray, we've been at this for two hours. You've had more coffee than song lyrics." She sighed a sigh of frustration. "I know but nothing's coming to me. I need something to inspire me. Can we take a break and listen to somebody else's music for a while?" she asked. He stood up to turn the radio on as she returned to the kitchen for her fifth cup of coffee. He sat back down on the couch. She walked back into the livingroom and started laughing as she put her coffee down. "Do you remember this song?" she asked still laughing. "What are you talking about?" Knowing exactly what she was referring to. "This was the song I tried to teach you how to line dance to at that bar in Dallas but you had two left feet." He wrinkled his nose. "Are you sure that wasn't Teddy or someone else?" She shook her head. "Oh no, no, no I remember very well. It was definitely you." He smiled a slight smile. "I can dance." He defended himself. "Oh is that right?" she asked almost challenging him. "Yeah. I can dance." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off the couch. "Prove it." She said. "I don't think so." He said sitting back down. She reached for his hand again. "Oh come on." He stood up unwillingly and walked pass the coffee table to the open space in the livingroom.

She began dancing and he followed suit. She glanced behind her and smiled. "Maybe I am mistaken. You have some moves, Deacon Claybourne." He got closer and put his hands on her hips. His touch made her body have chills. He placed his chin on her shoulder and leaned closer to her ear and whispered "I ain't half bad." She closed her eyes remembering what it was like to be back in his arms again. They could both feel the sexual tension building. She could feel his hands slightly moving on her body as he tried to lighten the serious mood and began tickling her which sent her into a laughing fit. Her laugh was contagious as he joined along. "Stop. Stop." She laughed and wiggled around as he playfully tickled her. She broke away and she returned to the couch. He kept dancing trying to prove to her that he could dance. He started doing crazy dance moves. She picked up her cup of coffee and watched him make a fool out of himself as she laughed. She went to place her coffee cup down and missed, spilling coffee all over her shirt. "Damnit." She said making her way back out to the kitchen for some napkins. The stain had already set in. He turned the music off and joined her in the kitchen. He saw the woman who was just laughing and having a good time turn into a disappointing face. "You can borrow one of my shirts and we'll get some stain remover on that." He said trying to make her feel better.

He ran into his bedroom to find a shirt. He walked out carrying an old and over-worn flannel shirt. The smile returned to her face. "Is that the shirt I used to practically live in when I came over to visit you?" She asked. "Yeah, it's a little worn but-" he said. "That's okay." She said snatching the shirt from him and heading into the bathroom to change. About 5 minutes later she came bouncing out full of energy again, probably from the amount of coffee she had but he wanted to think part of it came from the shirt he let her borrow. She joined him on the couch. She sniffed the sleeve. "It still smells like that cologne you used to wear. I love that scent. Why don't you wear that anymore?" she asked talking a mile a minute. "I don't think they make it anymore." He replied. She sniffs the shirt again. He noticed she had removed her jeans too and was only wearing his shirt but decided not to make a big deal about it. He picked up his guitar and strummed. He laid his head back starting to feel the exhaustion. He thought for a minute and then stopped playing. "Remember that time you snuck out of your father's house?" He asked. "Which time?" she asked. "When we first played at Tootsie's." She thought for a moment. "How could I forget. I was 16 and I knew I was too young to get in so I stole Tandy's I.D. so we could perform that night. That was a good night." She laughed at the memory throwing her head back and resting it on the couch. Deacon was already leaning against the couch. He laughed at the sound of her laugh. They turned to face each other, they both leaned in until they could feel each other's breath. They came so close to kissing but Rayna knew if she let it happen there was no going back. That's just how it was with her and Deacon. All or nothing. She quickly sat up. "We should get back to work." She said trying to act busy. "Ray, I'm exhausted." He said still leaning up against the couch. "No, no you're not going to crash on me this early. You need more coffee." She ran out to the kitchen to pour him another cup of coffee. When she returned he was fast asleep on the couch, his feet kicked out on the coffee table. The caffeine was starting to have no effect on her. She could feel exhaustion taken over. She decided to rest her eyes for a minute.

She ended up falling to sleep and having a bad dream about Deacon. She had tried to avoid kissing him that night and her dream spiraled from that. She imagined him moving on with his life and finding someone new. Someone who would replace her. She imagined him losing interest in her. Her heart sunk to her stomach at the thought. She tossed and she turned until she woke herself up. She realized it was just a dream. She thought maybe the coffee provoked this bizarre dream. She laid awake for a few minutes staring at the ceiling and then glanced down at Deacon who was sound asleep. She slid herself closer to him, placing her head on his chest and falling back to sleep.

In the morning, he woke up and found her snuggled in his arms. He smiled as he sniffed her hair, remembering the scent. He laid there for a few minutes watching her sleep then he gently moved his arm that was placed around her so he could get up off the couch. He decided to let her sleep. He threw a blanket over her and headed into the bathroom to shower. Once he was showered he walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing as he usually did. He was a single guy who lived alone and he liked roaming around his house naked in the morning. This morning was no different. The sound of the bathroom door opening woke Rayna. "Morning." She hollered from the couch not quite seeing him but hearing him come out of the bathroom. He started to head towards the bedroom to find himself some clothes but turned around at the sound of her voice. He smirked to himself wondering what her reaction would be to seeing him naked after all these years. "Morning." He said turning to walk towards the livingroom. She could now see him. ALL of him. She laughed. "Deacon, put some clothes on!" She said covering her eyes for a second with her blanket then peaking at his nicely toned body. He smiled. "I always walk around naked." She smiled. "Haven't you ever heard of a towel?" He noticed her eyeing him. "I like to air dry." She let out a laugh. "Deacon." She said throwing a pillow at him. He dodged the pillow. "What? I haven't exactly seen you look away." He said boldly. She stood up from the couch. She slid the shirt she was wearing off her shoulders and held it in front of her at arms-length. She walked over to him attempting to put it around his waist to cover him up as a flirtatious gesture. "Cover up." She said playfully. He ran towards the bathroom escaping her cover up. She playfully chased him into the bathroom still holding the shirt at arms-length to cover him up. He grabbed the shirt and through it on the ground. "Hey! You had your turn now it's my turn to shower." She threw her head back laughing against the bathroom wall. He stood in front of her laughing along with her. He had noticed since she removed the shirt, she was only wearing her bra and panties. After they were through laughing, they shared a look. He leaned in and kissed her. This time she allowed him to. She stopped leaning against the bathroom wall and leaned closer to him allowing his hands to have access to unhook her bra. She then removed her panties and led him to the shower. After their shower, they made their way down the hall to Deacon's bedroom. He continued kissing her as he laid her down on his bed. He ran his fingers through her hair. She was enjoying every minute of their heated moment together until they both couldn't stand it any longer. She rolled over and climbed on top of him and began kissing his neck and made her way down his body. Seeing her take charge like this surprised the hell out of him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, she knew her way around his body and clearly didn't forget the little touches that drove him crazy. She made her way back up his body and with a deep breath he climbed on top of her until their bodies were in sync with one another. They had sex twice.

Afterwards, they lay face to face. He strokes her hair behind her ear and leans in for a kiss. She smiles. "I almost forgot how good we were together." He smiles allowing her finger to trace his lips and then kissing her again. "Darlin' I could never forget all the times we shared in this bed." He grins as he continues speaking. "And hotel beds, and tour bus beds and-" She laughs as she kisses him. "We should probably get back to work since we didn't accomplish much last night." He smiles. "I think we accomplished a lot this morning." She smiles as he continues speaking. "Oh you mean the writing?" He asks as they both laugh. She wraps her arm around him resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to leave this bed." He leans into kiss her one last time before he starts to get up. He runs to the livingroom and grabs his guitar and her notebook and returns to the bedroom. "We don't have to leave this bed." He announces carrying in the guitar and notebook. She sits up as he sits next to her in bed. "I don't think we'll get much writing done in here." She smiles bringing her knees to her chest and rest her head on her knees. "Sure we will. We'll turn it into a game." He says as he pulls the strap of his guitar over his head. "A game? What kind of game? Not like one of those games we used to play." She smiles picking her head up from her knees. "You mean strip poker?" he asks biting his lip. She waves her hands in the air. "You always cheated at that game." He shakes his head. "Did not." He leans into kiss her again but she playfully pushes him away. "Did too. I always ended up naked before you." He shrugs his shoulders still leaning close to her as he holds his weigh with one hand. "Maybe I was just better at the game than you." She laughs. "Or because you cheated. Admit it, you just wanted to get me naked." He starts to sit back up straight but she grabs his arm and brings him closer for a kiss. He smiles. "Okay fine I cheated." He confessed getting lost in her kiss until they break apart. "Remember that drinking game we use to play when we wrote No One Will Ever Love You?" she asks. "Every time we used the phrase No One Will Ever Love you we took a shot." He said. "We used that phrase a lot in that song." She laughed. "Yeah we did." He said. "So what is this new game going to be called?" she asked nudging him with her elbow. He thinks for a moment. "We'll call it, A Kiss for A Song." She laughs. "And what are the rules?" she asks. "You get to kiss me every time you write a verse but if I write a verse I get to kiss you and since I am playing guitar too that means the rule applies double in my favor so not only do I get to kiss you but I get to pick where I want to kiss you." She laughs again. "Another game you get to cheat at." She grabs the back of his head with her hand and kisses him. "I like it." She replies. He leans in for another kiss and then he pulls away before his lips touch hers. "Not until you write some lyrics." He teases.

He picks up his guitar and starts strumming. She hums along thinking of lyrics to fit. "They laugh about old times and all they went through." She sings. She stops and leans in for a kiss. He leans away. "That wasn't a verse, that was a line." He says. She laughs. He starts playing again but she stops him with her serious voice. "Deacon. I had this dream last night that you moved on with someone else and you loss interest in me. I never woke up with my heart racing like that before. Like my heart was going to jump out of chest or someone ripped it out." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "That will never happen. I could never lose interest in you. I've missed this. I've missed us." He leans in and kisses her. She smiles. He begins strumming again. "My world stood still. I couldn't move and all I could feel was this aching in my heart saying I loved him still." She hummed along as he kept playing. "They laughed about all times and all they went through. That's when he hugged me and said I've missed you. And still. My world stood still. I couldn't move and all I could feel was this aching in my heart saying I loved him still." He stopped playing and leaned in for a kiss. "We'll consider that a verse." He said. She scribbled it down on her notebook. She couldn't contain her laughter, she was so giddy that they had started writing a song together again. He returned to strumming and this time he sang. "God knows how long but it's been a while since I heard you laugh and I'd seen that smile felt that kiss and I could get used to this. Baby, I could get use to this." She sat up on her knees eager for him to kiss her after he completed his verse. He gently swept her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck.

From there, the lyrics seemed to flow until they had completed their first song. "I wish time could stand still. It would be just you and me in this bed forever." She said. "Writing love songs and making music." He smiled as a thought came to his head and he continued. "And making out." She laughed. "Exactly." She kissed him. "Did you mean what you said in those lyrics? You still love me?" He asked. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you baby that's never changed." He grabbed her hand from his face and kissed the top of it. "I love you too." To celebrate their first brand new song, he placed his guitar down next to the bed then he leaned in and kissed her passionately this time. She let out a moan as their hands started roaming each other's bodies again. She laid her head back down on the pillow allowing him to climb on top of her.

After making love, they decide to get up and raid Deacon's fridge. They make their way out to the kitchen for a quick sandwich and chips. They are starving since they skipped breakfast and worked up quite the appetite. They continue their game out in the livingroom on the couch. They are able to squeeze in four more songs before Rayna has to leave to pick up the girls from school.

They make their way to the laundry room to grab Rayna's shirt so she can get dressed. He stays close behind her because he's sad to see her go. Before she can open the dryer to get out her shirt, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck from behind. "Don't go Ray." He whispers. She turns to face him. She can see the sincerity in his eyes. Her eyes meet his and she kisses him softly. He puts his hands on her hips and picks her up and places her on top of the dryer. His kisses linger all over her body. "Babe I-" she starts to say. She is heated in the moment of his kisses and his touch on her body. "Oh God." She whines still wrapped up in his kisses. She takes a deep breath. "Babe I have to go." He stops kissing her and takes her hand to help her off the dryer. He nods his head knowing she's leaving to be with the girls. She throws her shirt on over her head and gathers her other clothing to put on as well. They stare at the door for what feels like hours. "Thank you for everything." She squeezes his hand. He nods again. Rayna grabs the door knob and she hears Deacon's breath fade right out of him. She turns to face him one last time. They share a kiss and she walks out to her car.

He doesn't watch her walk out. He shuts the door behind her and he sits back down on the couch hanging his head, thinking about the last 24 hours. He walks into his bathroom and picks up the shirt he let her borrow and stares at it.

She walks out to her car and climbs in. She dangles her keys in front of her. She thinks for a minute before putting them in the ignition. She starts the car and looks down at the shift. She turns the car off and opens the door. She walks back to the house.

He hears a knock at the door. He tosses the shirt into the hamper and makes his way out to the livingroom to answer the door. A magnetic force brings them to each other as they stand there on his porch sharing a long kiss. "Come over." She whispers. "What?" he asks. "Pack a duffel bag and your guitar and come over." She says. "Ray, the girls-" he starts to say. "The girls would love to have you over. They'll even show you how to cook a meal that's not a sandwich and chips." She smiles. He smiles back. "Are you sure?" he asks. "If there's one thing I'm sure about, it's you." She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer for a kiss. "Besides we still have more writing to do." She continues. "Oh so you're using me for my songwriting and guitar skills?" He says playfully. "Maybe or maybe I just want to beat you at your own game. A kiss for a song." They both laugh before they share another kiss. "Alright, I have to go and you have to pack." She instructs him. "I'll see you at 5." She squeezes his hand again before starting down the steps. He clasps his hand around hers and pulls her back before she can step off the porch. "Hey." He whispers and then a big smile lights up his face. "I love you." He kisses her one last time. "I love you too." He releases her hand and she starts down the porch steps again. She walks out to her car and starts it. She waves to him as she drives away.

Rayna parks in the pick up line at the school. The girls climb into the car, Maddie in the front and Daphne in the back. Rayna nervously plays with her hair trying to approach the subject of Deacon. "Hey girls, how was school?" she tries to interact with them a bit before approaching. "It was good." Daphne shrugs her shoulders. "How was your night with Deacon?" Maddie asks. Rayna can feel her heart skip a beat. Just the sound of his name can do that to her. "What?" Rayna asks shyly driving away from the school. "Bucky called the house last night wondering if you had gotten any songs down for your new album and then TMZ posted a picture of you guys kissing on his front porch this afternoon." Maddie explained. "TMZ huh?" Rayna tried to act calm. "Are you seeing him?" Maddie asked. "Yeah Mom, does this mean Deacon would be my dad too?" Daphne asked. "Daphne, your dad will always be your dad and girls, Deacon and I have been working together for a really long time and sometimes old feelings that you didn't expect to be there are there and we still have feelings for each other that's why I invited him over tonight." Rayna said. "Do you love him?" Daphne asked. "Yeah, I do." Rayna looked up in the rare view mirror and saw a smile come across Daphne's face. "Good because I love Deacon too." Rayna smiled and then looked over at the passenger seat at Maddie. "How about you, Sweetie?" Maddie thought for a minute then shrugged her shoulders. She turned her gaze out the window and didn't say a word the rest of the ride home.

Deacon arrived later that evening. Daphne opened the door. "Mom, your boyfriend is here." Daphne shouted. Deacon smiled. "Get over here kiddo." He grabbed her into a hug. Rayna met them at the door. "Hey." She said with a smile. "Hey." She took a step towards him and kissed his cheek. "Sweetie, why don't you take Uncle Deacon's bag into the other room?" Rayna asked her youngest daughter. "Are you guys going to kiss?" Daphne asked. Maddie came to the door where they were all standing and heard her little sister. "Duh. They're in love. Of course they're going to kiss." Maddie replied. Rayna wrapped her arms around Deacon's waist and placed her head on his chest. "Hey Maddie." Deacon greeted her. "Hey." Maddie picked up his guitar and Daphne picked up his bag and they headed into the other room. Rayna looked up at him and kissed him. He pulled away. "What?" she asked. "I'm surprised that's all. I figured you'd introduce us to them more slowly I guess." She pulled him tighter to her. "I've waited long enough to be with you. Besides, they love you almost as much as I do." He smiled and kissed her. She grabbed his hand and led him to the livingroom.

Maddie walked over to them and hugged Deacon. She turned to face her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't answer you early when you asked me what I thought of ya'll being together." She wrapped her arms around her mother. Rayna stroked her daughter's hair. "It's okay." Maddie looked up at them both. "Just promise me no more secrets and no more lies because I want us to be a family." Maddie said. "Daphne can you come over here for a minute." Rayna called her younger daughter over. "I'll tell you what. I promise the three of you no more secrets, no more lies because I love all of you." Rayna said. "Pinky promise?" Daphne asked. "Pinky promise." Rayna held out her pinky and hooked it with the three of theirs. They all smiled.

"It's Friday night, you know what the means." Daphne asked. "Family game night." Rayna and Maddie said at the same time. Rayna caught Deacon grinning. "Oh I don't know about that, girls. Deacon here likes to make up his own rules when it comes to games." Deacon playfully hits her arm. "Hey don't tell them that." He laughs. "You three go play your game. I'm going to start supper."

After they enjoy a home cooked meal, the girls carry down their sleeping bags and pick a movie to watch in the livingroom. Deacon and Rayna sit with them until the girls fall asleep. They decide to sneak upstairs to her bedroom carrying his duffel bag and guitar. She closes the bedroom door behind her and lets out a laugh. "I was just reminded of when I was 17 tiptoeing upstairs with you in tow." He laughs remembering those days. "No wonder your father hated me." She placed his duffel bag next to the bed. "I'll be right back. Make yourself to home." She told him stepping inside her master bathroom. He looked around and noticed pictures of the girls. He had his back to the bathroom door when she stepped out. "Deacon." She said trying to get his attention. He turned around and he was thrown off guard by what he saw. She was standing there wearing black lace lingerie. "Wow." He said. "You are so beautiful." She stepped towards him. "I picked it up today before I got the girls." He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. He looked down at the small bag she was carrying. "What's in the bag? Is that what that tiny little outfit came in?" he asked. She handed him the bag. "Something I bought for you." He takes the bag and opens it. He pulls out a bottle of the old cologne he used to wear. She smiles as he sprays a little on. "Thank you." He sits down on the bed. She sits next to him. "I love you." She lays her head on his shoulder. He sniffs her hair and kisses the top of her head. "I love you too." They sit there for a few minutes their fingers playing with each other's. He takes a deep breath. "I don't think we should let that outfit you got on go to waste." She nods in agreement. He kisses her neck and then her shoulder until the strap of her top falls off her shoulder. She unbuttons his shirt one by one. She lays down on the bed and he follows her, his lips never leaving hers. He slides his hand down her leg until he has successfully removed her panties. Her hands grab for his belt as she quickly undoes it. He takes a moment and smiles at her then returns to kissing her. They make love again.

After, Rayna sits up in bed and Deacon sits up behind her as he rubs her back and kisses he shoulder. She turns her head and their eyes meet just before they kiss. "How's that songwriting going for ya?" He asks with a smile. "Mmm I got a little distracted." She continues kissing him like she can't get enough. "You said you needed something to inspire you." She laughs. "You sure know how to do that." He runs his fingers through her hair. "You ready to start working?" She places her hands behind his neck, bringing him closer and kissing him. "Just a few more minutes."

After a few more kisses he walks over to open his guitar case. She watches him as he bends over to pick up his guitar. "How are we going to do this without waking up the girls downstairs?" he asks. She smiles at how concerned he is. She stands up and slides a robe on. She finds her notebook then walks over to him and grabs his hand. "Come on." She says, leading him over to the window and bending over to open it. She sticks her leg out the window. "What are you doing?" he asks as if she has lost her mind. "We'll write love songs under the moon on the rooftop. Come on." He follows her out on to the rooftop. "I forgot just how crazy you always were." She plays with her hair. "But you love it." She sits down next to him as he throws the strap of his guitar over his head. "You bet I do." He started strumming his guitar. "Hey you think you can play one of those songs you wrote about me?" He nods his head as he strums. She bobs along with the music. "Hey girl you make me wanna write a song. Sit ya down and sing it to ya all night long." She smiled as he kept playing. "Looking at you, looking at me that way. Makes me wanna grab my old guitar and play." She leans her head on his shoulder. He finishes his song. "You're turn babydoll." He starts strumming again as she starts singing. "This life would kill me if I didn't have you. I couldn't live without you baby, I wouldn't want to. If you didn't love me so much, I'd never make it through cause this life would kill me," He sings the last line with her knowing she's going to repeat it. "This life would kill me if I didn't have you." They press their foreheads together taking in the moment.

They stayed out on the rooftop working for a couple hours until they had completed the album. Once it is complete, Deacon lays his guitar down next to him. Rayna runs her hand over his knee. He grabs her hand and holds it in his. They look up at the stars. "This night is so perfect." She squeezes his hand tighter. "Yeah it is." He kisses the top of her head. "Let's grab a blanket and a couple pillows and watch the sun come up." He laughed. "You really have lost your mind." She smiles. "You laugh but you're going to look back and remember this night forever because we stayed up all night writing and watching the sun come up on the rooftop." He put his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "Every moment with you is memorable." She kisses him before standing and heading inside to grab the pillows and blanket.

They laid side by side holding hands watching the sun come up. "Good morning." She rolls over and kisses his cheek as the sun peaks out. "Morning." He smiles. "Isn't it beautiful up here?" He strokes her hair. "It sure is. I'm kind of enjoying my view right now." He kisses her. She melts with his sweet words. "You wanna sneak inside and get a little rest before the girls wake up?" Rayna asked. "Yeah let's go in Darlin" he stands and offers his hand to help her up.

Rayna cuddles herself into Deacon's arms in her bed until she is as close to him as possible. They fall asleep for a couple hours and then Deacon sneaks downstairs. Shortly after, Maddie wakes up and joins him in the kitchen. "Hey Sweetie, where does your mom keep the pancake mix?" Maddie points. "In that cupboard over there." Then she smiles. He grabs the mix and then turns to see her smiling. "What?" She shakes her head. "Nothing, It's just cute how much you love her." He smiles. "Well she's a good mama and a smart and beautiful woman, what's not to love?" She watches him open the box of mix. "Do you know what you're doing?" He shrugs. "Of course." She laughs. "My mom said you weren't much of a cook." He takes some of the mix and gets it on his fingers then wipes it on her nose. "Your mama loves my famous pancakes." He teases as he places them into a pan.

Rayna comes downstairs. "Are you making your famous pancakes?" she asks. "See." Deacon smiles at Maddie. "Don't make them too rubbery this time. They're too tough to eat." Maddie smiles at Deacon. "See." She says mocking him. "Can't a guy cook around here without all these negative comments?" Rayna laughs. "We love you babe." Daphne wakes up and joins them in the kitchen. "Deacon!" Daphne runs over and hugs him. "Hey kiddo." Rayna crosses her arms. "Hey, how come I don't get a hug like that every morning?" Daphne rolls her eyes. "I'm in third grade mom!" Rayna shrugs her shoulders. "Oh right, I forgot it's uncool to hug your mom." Deacon plops a pancake onto a plate. "Daph, you wanna try my famous pancake?" She smiles at him. "Yeah!" Maddie crossed her arms. "Hey I was here first!" Deacon plopped another pancake on a plate. "Here you go, Sweetie." She smiled. "Thanks." He plopped another pancake and handed it to Rayna who took a bite and made a face. "Well?" he asked. "Have I told you what a great guitar player you are?" she replied hinting that he should stick to playing guitar and not cook. He playfully hit her with his spatula. "They're that bad?" She laughed. "I'm kidding. They're really good. Thank you for making breakfast." Rayna's phone rang so she excused herself to answer it.

Rayna returned to the table with a smile. "What is it?" Maddie asked. "Marshall wants to meet with us this afternoon about the new album." Deacon smiled. "Us?" Rayna shook her head. "Well yeah, you helped write it." He walked over and hugged her. "That's great!"

They finished breakfast and Tandy picked up the girls so Rayna and Deacon could head to the studio. They met Marshall and Bucky who loved the lyrics. "This is what we were looking for. Love songs and heartbreak." Marshall replied. "If you two are ready, maybe we can start recording today so we can release this thing in the near future." Bucky said. Rayna grabbed Deacon's hand. "What do you say?" she asked. "Let's do it." "Do we have a title in mind for this album?" Bucky asks. Rayna thinks for a moment. "A kiss for a song." She looks at Deacon and they both smiled at each other.

They record the first 5 songs on the album then take a break. They decide to step out in the hallway. "That was amazing." Rayna beamed. "We are amazing." He corrects her. She laughs and plays with his hands. She leans up against the wall. "Remind me how amazing we are again." She requests as he steps closer to her and kisses her. "How was that?" he asks in a soft whisper. She smiles and leans towards him for another kiss. "Break is over but I can see how busy you two are so when you're ready to finish this album let us know. It's not like money is on the line or anything." Bucky says passing them in the hallway then disappearing into the sound booth. "I guess even when your adult, you're not allowed to have fun." Deacon says starting to walk towards the sound booth. She grabs his hand and stops him. "Hey, come here." She says bringing him closer. "He can wait." She starts kissing him again. "He looked pretty angry." Deacon says between kisses. "I'll send Tandy over to his place later to cheer him up." Rayna grabs the back of his neck. "Tandy?" he asks. "Yeah, they have a thing." Deacon laughs and continues kissing her.

They return to the sound booth shortly after. They record the rest of the album. Deacon heads out to the hall while Rayna talks to Bucky and Marshall. He runs into Juliette. "Hey I've thought about the new set list and I want a change." She demands. "Again?" he asks. "Don't act surprised. You are the band leader and you do work for me. We're having a meeting with the crew in 10 minutes so I'll see you there." She reminds him. Rayna steps out. "I'm starving. You wanna grab dinner?" She wraps her arms around his waist. He sighs. "Or we could skip dinner and go back to your place." She says with a seductive smile. He bites his lip. She pulls away from him. "What's the matter?" He rubs his head. "Juliette is having a meeting with the crew in 10 minutes about her set change." She wrinkles her nose. "Again?" She asks. "Guess so. I'm so sick of her drama." He shrugs and sighs again. "You are always welcome to come back to my band, Babe." He smiles. "Thanks." He kisses her forehead. "I'm sure you want to get home to the girls and catch up on your rest. I know you haven't had much sleep lately." he smirks. "I'm surprised we both haven't crashed yet." She laughs. "See you tomorrow?" he asks. "I can't wait." She kisses him. "Love you." She pulls him into a hug and whispers in his ear. "Love you too." He kisses her one more time before she leaves.

He arrives home late the night. He pulls out his guitar that he took to Rayna's the night before. He smiles, remembering the past 2 days playing his guitar with her right next to him. His phone rang, he glanced down and saw her name lit up. He answered it with a smile. "Hey how come you aren't in bed?" he asked. "Couldn't sleep. How did your rehearsal go?" She asked. "It was alright." He said. "God knows I wouldn't put up with her last minute rehearsals." Rayna sighs. "I swear after this tour I'm done with her bullshit." He lays his head back on the couch. "Enough about her. What are you doing?" He continues. "Enjoying this beautiful night outside. The moon is so big and bright. It was much prettier when you were over to enjoy it with me." She says seductively. "Oh yeah?" He bites his lip wanting to be with her right now. "Yeah you should check it out." He laughs. "I don't have a roof to sit and look at the moon on." "So, go out on your front porch and look." She suggests. "Alright." He heads out his front porch. "Are you outside?" She asks anxiously. "Yeah, I'm looking at the moon right now." He says glancing up at the sky. "You know what I'm looking at right now?" she asks in a teasing voice. "What?" he asks with a smile. His mind wondering what it could be. "The most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on." She says popping out around the corner of his house their phone still up to both their ears. The biggest smile comes across his face. They hang up their phones. "What are you doing here?" he asks surprised. "I couldn't wait another day to see you." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Oh baby, I love you." He says. "I love you too." She says. "You know, I may not have a roof to walk out on but I have one hell of a comfy bed." She smiles. "Let's go." She says grabbing his hand as he leads her inside to his bedroom.


End file.
